Obvious
by Westlife IS My Life
Summary: Which will be never, she has a freakin boyfriend like I mentioned. Yeah, that's bad. Why'd my feelings have to come? Why couldn't they come...well, never. Trent/Courtney! Songfic, first one! R&R! ONE-SHOT AND WILL STAY THAT WAY!


**My first songfic so please, just review. Even if it's just a 'good' or something like that. Favorite. R&R. Whatever just please do those, all, or one. For me? **

"_**What would Jesus do?"**_ - **Step Up 3**

**Lol... I had to type that. **

**But anyway, he'd review for me! And if your not religious then...you probably watch MTV. I don't know anyone who doesnt so MTV would review for me. You should too! Please!**

**:)**

**Lyrics at the bottom! **

TRENT'S POV

I've tried so hard, tried to make it simple. Nothings working. I loved her, so much, but how to tell her, yeah I'm not good with words at all. Music? Yeah, definitely, so I've put a song together I just don't know when the right time to sing it would be.

Cause, she has a boyfriend. Not a good one though. I guess that's a bit of a problem, it'll work out one way or another.

She's always talked about how she's always wanted a guy like me, but I don't think she gets it. Gets that I have feelings for her, really I love her so much, whenever I'm near her I nearing collapse from shaking.I know I shouldn't like her since I probably have no chance whatsoever but I guess I won't know until I tell her. That is; when I build up the courage to.

Which will be never, she has a FREAKIN BOYFRIEND, like I mentioned before. Yeah, that's bad.

I mean, we've been friends for soo long, friends aren't supposed to fall in love with each other. Why did my feelings have to come? Why couldn't they come...well, never.

I picked up my guitar and started playing, and began to sing.

"_**Yeah, ooooh...  
We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby  
You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are  
I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song.**_ "

I was in the middle when I felt someone sit on the bed next to me, "Who's that for." the voice I could listen to every second asked. I looked over at her.

"It's for you." I said in a soft voice, "I like you. Hell, I love you." I looked her straight in the her eyes.

"I love you a lot Courtney."

* * *

Obvious by Westlife

_**[Shane:]  
Yeah, ooooh...  
We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby**_

_**You don't ever notice me turning on my charm**_  
_**Or wonder why I'm always where you are**_

_**[Shane (Westlife):]**_  
_**I've made it obvious**_  
_**Done everything but sing it**_  
_**(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)**_  
_**I'm not so good with words**_  
_**And since you never notice**_  
_**The way that we belong**_  
_**I'll say it in a love song**_

_**[Bryan (Westlife):]**_  
_**I've heard you talk about**_  
_**(Heard you talk about)**_  
_**How you want someone just like me (Bryan echo: just like me)**_  
_**But everytime I ask you out**_  
_**(Time I ask you out)**_  
_**We never move pass friendly, no no**_

_**And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone**_  
_**Or wonder why I keep you on the phone**_

_**[Shane (Westlife):]**_  
_**I've made it obvious**_  
_**Done everything but sing it**_  
_**(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong)**_  
_**I'm not so good with words**_  
_**And since you never notice**_  
_**The way that we belong**_  
_**I'll say it in a love song**_  
_**Yeah...**_  
_**[Mark:]**_  
_**You are my very first thought in the morning**_

_**[Shane:]**_  
_**And my last at nightfall**_

_**[Mark:]**_  
_**You are the love that came without warning**_

_**[Mark & Shane:]**_  
_**I need you, I want you to know**_

_**[Shane (Westlife):]**_  
_**I've made it obvious**_  
_**So finally I'll sing it**_  
_**(I've crushed on you so long)**_  
_**I'm not so good with words**_  
_**And since you never notice**_  
_**The way that we belong**_  
_**I'll say it in a love song**_

_**[Westlife:]**_  
_**And sing it until the day you're holding me**_  
_**I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong**_  
_**I more then adore you but since you never seem to see**_

_**[Shane:]**_  
_**But you never seem to see**_  
_**I'll say it in this love song**_

_**

* * *

**_****

Yeah it's short but whatever. R&R!


End file.
